Show Me The Evidence
by WhatTheFreak
Summary: It was my lazy day, alone, undisturbed. Nope, this chick here just starts screaming "Show me the evidence, show me the evidence". Seriously, Mikan Sakura is crazy, and I mean mental hospital crazy. Wait. Wait. Now she's laughing at what I said.


**Disclaimer: **WhatTheFreak does not own Gakuen Alice.

**Dedication**: Dedicate this to yourselves for actually reading this story. =))

Hello fellow readers. This idea came up while I was washing the dishes after a barbecue.

This is in no relation whatsoever with washing the dishes.

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

"I know you did it Nat so show me the evidence"

Today was supposed to be my lazy day, the day where I just sat under the Sakura tree and slept. Alone. Nope, today was definitely not my lazy day at all.

"I know you did it Nat, so, damn it, show me the evidence!" screams the brunette haired girl.

Why the hell is her hands shaped like guns. Is she trying to kill me with hand guns?

I got out of sleepy mode and sat up.

I wouldn't mind it if it was just my alone time but _no_, she had to pop out of nowhere and find ways to make it seem like_ I_ did something wrong to _he_r.

"Polka… What the hell are you rambling on about?" I told her, obviously.

"Nat, I know you stole it, then you burned it, then you decided to just throw it without even telling me" She tried to explain to me with no luck.

"Wha- Mikan, I have no idea on what the hell you are talking about"

She glared at me. _She _glared at _me_.

"Ruka told me about it, then Hotaru proved it to me, and now I just want you to show me the evidence" she told me.

I was _pissed_. I didn't even know what I did, but I was surely pissed.

"Polka, you can't seriously believe what Tweety Bird and Suburban Ice Chick tells you all the time? Do you?" I asked her nicely, but silently wishing I could bash someone's brains out.

She bit her lip, says she's thinking about it.

She was _annoyingly_ tapping her foot, says she's waiting for the obvious answer.

She was looking around, says she's looking for an answer.

She shook her head, says no is my final answer.

_Bingo_, we have a winner.

Excuse my completely unnecessary thoughts. I'm pretty tired and pissed off.

"Still… They told me that they saw you do it, and Hotaru actually showed me a video of you stealing it, then burning it, then throwing it"

Woah! If she was talking about that thing that happened six years ago, I repeat six years ago, then I was positive I did that.

"Polka, I believe you were there when that happened. I remember you squirming. You were there"

She shook her head.

Damn. Can't you remember anything?

"Nuh-uhh"

I am talking to a child.

"I wasn't there when you stole it"

I am talking to someone who doesn't remember one of the worst things that could basically happen to her.

"I can't believe you did that Natsume. You're horrible."

I am listening to someone who's on crack.

"You're whack" I told her bluntly.

"I believe you were there the time I stole your underwear. I know you weren't there when I burned it and threw it, but you were still there when I stole it" I told her.

She looked at me, then glared at me, then blinked,

Then miraculously she started laughing, I mean she was literally laughing.

I just told her that the underwear I stole from her when we were ten was burned, and then thrown, and she just starts laughing.

Mikan Sakura is whack.

She's high.

"What are you on?"

She stops laughing then looks at me, and then she puts both of her hands on her hips.

"Nattie, I belive you're on something,"

"Wha--"

I was just interrupted by her.

"I wasn't talking about underwear my dear" she said

She continued "These were the exact words I would have told you if not for the very perverted assumption 'Natsume, I know you hate sweets and all, but why did you have to burn my candy? I had to walk how many miles to get all those candy from everyone and when I put it down on the ground for a single second, it's gone. No trace whatsoever of who stole it. I went to Ruka and Hotaru to ask if they saw who got it but the only name that came out of both mouths was, for obvious reasons, Natsume' that's what I would have told you" she pointedly told me much to my satisfaction.

"At least now I know you aren't a pervert to keep my underwear. I'm glad to know you burned it instead."

She smiled at me. A very sincere smile.

I wanted to wipe that smile off of her face since this was not the moment to receive such hallowed joy.

I'm awful. I know.

"Hn" was the obvious response to whatever she said.

"Nat, I'm still mad that you burned my candy, but since its Halloween I'll let you go"

Wait, she wasn't done.

"But…. I'm taking your candy" she smiled at me again.

"Oopsie! I gotta go. Hotaru told me to meet up with her. Bye Nattie"

As she walked away, she greeted everyone who passed.

I could hear her shouting "Happy Halloween Everybody" to every single person that passed by, of course who wouldn't greet a happy, peppy, and perky person back.

So, they returned the favor by greeting her back.

And I just remembered something.

Didn't that idiot say _'I'm taking your candy, as payback for burning mine'_?

Sucker….

I don't have candy.

* * *

Happy Halloween Everybody!

I mean...

Have a Pre- Happy Halloween!

Review Dahlings!


End file.
